1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the invention are related to the field of data processing systems and communication systems. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention enable a collaborative information sharing system configured to enable distally located users to quickly, conveniently and simultaneously share information such as images of websites, applications or any other information with each other in real-time, for example to enable multiple distally located users to shop, teach, learn or otherwise view shared information and communicate in a secure and coordinated fashion that is not possible with existing co-browsing or screen sharing technologies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current solutions for sharing information between distal computers include desktop sharing, co-browsing and message boarding. These solutions are limited in that only one person can share information at a time and/or provide full access to information on each computer or website that one or more user may not wish to share.
Desktop sharing is also bandwidth intensive and requires that one person is the host who controls the cursor for the desktop. In addition, sensitive items may be shown on the desktop, or as alerts such as incoming email messages, or may include files or images such as the screen background that the host may not wish for other users to see.
Co-browsing creates a security issue and privacy issue in that each user co-browsing may see a credit card number or other personal information that is input into a web page, and may allow any user that is co-browsing to purchase an item, for example via one-click purchasing that may or may not be intended by the person who is actually shopping.
Message boards require a user to post a message and wait for a response. No matter how fast the response is posted, it is still slower than a typical verbal conversation. When several people are involved in a conversation a chat or message board text sequence may be hard to follow and some users may be ignored if several messages occur in quick succession, which causes frustration on the part of some users.
For example, a typical multi-user shopping scenario occurs that involves two or more distally located users having computers when they attempt to shop together online. In this scenario, they may email links to websites or products, or email images to one another in an attempt to describe potential purchase items that one user is currently viewing. This occurs in situations where a user does not wish to share a screen, or does not have screen sharing software installed or know how to access it, yet needs to share information to discuss in a more time efficient manner than is possible through use of a typical message board or chat session. The resulting communication is inefficient and time consuming, results in confusion as to the location of particular items that a given user is looking at, pointing at, or otherwise describing and requires significant amounts of verbal guiding to ensure that everyone is correctly communicating.
For at least the limitations described above there is a need for a collaborative information sharing system.